


In Disbelief

by TamotanTheOctopus



Series: Twist of Fate [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Communication, Hanzo and McCree are getting better at talking things out, M/M, Noodle Dragons, Red String of Fate, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamotanTheOctopus/pseuds/TamotanTheOctopus
Summary: Genji feared for a long time that Hanzo would become trapped in a marriage he did not want. Obviously for a few years that fear was put aside, only recently resurfacing as he began anew with Hanzo.After all these years though he is surprised to see how Hanzo handles McCree’s hesitance to accept their status as soulmates.Or; how Genji went from wanting to stab McCree for his stubbornness to wanting to stab him for his gross jokes.Orr; an alternate take/sequel of what’s happened so far.





	1. Two Stubborn Men

**Author's Note:**

> So I broke this into 3 chapters. Mainly to make it easier to read. Those who haven't read the two previous entries may get lost during chapter one.  
> One is a sort of recap/expansion of what I’ve already written. I’ve tried not to mess up my own continuity but this isn’t super cohesive. Let me know any glaring problems please.  
> Two and three is all the new stuff! A direct continuation to “Getting There.”
> 
> Thanks to those who left encouraging comments, I can't promise any sort of consistent updates on this story line but I don't want to pump out junk. I do intend to pursue it further when I can or have a good idea!

As children, Hanzo had been a stern child. Denying himself simple pleasures, like playing with his younger brother when the sun shone high or requesting the bigger piece of cake he so desperately wanted.

Genji had tried. Tricking his brother outside in hopes the sun might convince his brother to stay and play a while. Claiming to be too full from dinner for the bigger cake slice.

Lord had he tried. 

Perhaps if things had turned out differently he may have succeeded at some point.

Even after Hanzo joined Overwatch, he retained that rigid gaze and attitude. Maybe it was worse. 

Watching Hanzo isolate himself and try his damndest to avoid any real connections assured Genji’s fears. 

*Definitely worse* he mused as he watched Hanzo return to his room early one morning. Empty gourd just barely held onto as he staggers in.

Genji is patient though, last week Hanzo had been out much later. He is positive the two of them will finally speak on their past soon.

~  
By the time Jesse McCree rolls in, accidentally found while a small recon team was out in the Midwest, Genji can safely say the stick up Hanzo’s ass is well forgotten.

He’s surprised the cowboy agrees to the recall on the spot, the team giving him half a day to empty out his current ‘base of operations’, as he’d put it.

Walking to the hangar with Hanzo and the sudden revelation had Genji laughing more out of disbelief than anything.

“I cannot believe this-!” He trailed Hanzo back to his room, chuckling at Hanzo’s flushed cheeks.

“Will you stop?” Hanzo groaned in exasperation, sitting on his bed and dropping his face into his hands.

That stopped Genji, peering at his brother in confusion, “are you unwell?”

“It is- simply a lot to take in.”

Genji nodded, rubbing Hanzo’s back reassuringly, “Jesse was one of my first Blackwatch friends. While I have not seen him in some time, I am positive you both will be fine.”

*

A week later and Genji was ready to sharpen his katana on that metal arm. Use that hat as a target for his shuriken. Keep a sliver of serape as a washcloth.

McCree was courteous, he hadn’t outwardly been cruel to Hanzo. His first night back in the base they had quite an impromptu celebration.

He was avoiding him at all costs though. Sitting on the opposite side of the room whenever Hanzo entered, training at the far side of the range. Anything to discourage any sort of conversation with the archer.

Hanzo was almost just as bad, actively making sure to put himself out of the cowboys path. 

“Master if I kill him will you help me hide his body?” He drew his sword, brandishing it to show he meant business.

“Would Hanzo not feel grief if you killed his soulmate?” Zenyatta laughed as Genji groaned.

He hated when Zenyatta was right. “Jesse refuses to even acknowledge him. It is unfair!”

Humming, Zenyatta placed his hands in his lap, “do you think he bears some grudge against Hanzo? For your history?”

Genji honesty wasn’t sure so that night he tracked McCree down at the training room, in the middle of telling another tale of his.

McCree avoiding his question had him ready to stab the man and be done with it. Hanzo swooped in, chasing Genji off before any blood could be spilt.

He knew where the cowboy slept. There would be plenty of chances if things didn’t improve.

~

If Udon hadn’t caused a ruckus in the kitchen, Genji isn’t sure he would have realized the two were interacting more.

How they went from cordial greetings to, well borrowing a dragon seemed quite a shift in their relationship.

“I did not realize our dragons could also work as sleep aids,” Genji teased as Udon raised his head and growled at him. Cornering Hanzo was always easy cause the man gravitated towards one or two things when he had something on his mind.

Archery or a punching bag. As McCree had claimed the range, the cyborg wasn’t surprised to see Hanzo working out.

“Must you Genji? Udon made the decision.”

Upon held his head high, wagging his tail proudly as Soba nodded along.

”Why do you not confront him brother?”

“We have... spoken on his hesitance some time ago.”

Genji gaped at the archer, smacking his shoulder, “and you did not tell me?”

Crying out in surprise, Hanzo rubbed at his arm, “if I did I am sure you would have tried to push him more.”

Genji froze, closing his mouth and taking a moment to think of an answer that wasn’t a confession, “would not.”

Hanzo chuckled grimly, “of course you wouldn’t.”

“Rude. So, he’s at least speaking to you yes?”

Rolling his shoulders, Hanzo drank from a water bottle before answering, “yes.”

Genji wasn’t successful in getting anything more from his brother, others coming in to do their own training.

~

“Jesse McCree I swear to you-“

Brushing Genji’s hand off, McCree stormed down the hall to his room, needing something to drink and some damn peace and quiet.

Something Genji wasn’t prepared to give him without a fight it seemed.

“Genji-“

Genji snapped, cutting him off, “do not play that with me cowboy. You have been insufferable since Hanzo was injured.”

Smirking cruelly, McCree let his hand linger near the keypad, “what of it?”

Bristling, Genji snarled at him, “I don’t care that you are his soulmate, you cannot treat everyone like they are to blame!”

McCree ripped his hat from his head, voice nearly cracking as he spat back, “seein’ how it’s my damn fault I’m curious how you think that!”

Faltering, Genji drew back, giving McCree a chance to rush into his room and lock the door.

As he stomped to his bed he shed his gear and clothes, even dropping his hat to the floor in his rage. He can’t even remember the last time he threw his hat down in that kind of anger.

As if to mock him, he felt tears welling up in his eyes, streaming down his cheeks.

He takes a few minutes to compose himself, sucking in air to try and clear away the weight building in his chest.

After managing to somewhat compose himself, he smokes a bit before taking to the roof with his whiskey.

*

McCree finds Genji later the next day, hat off and feeling rather sheepish as he tracks the ninja down to apologize for his outburst. He finds him after dinner before he meditates, Hanzo having returned to the Medbay for the night.

He knocks on Genji’s door, taking a hand through his hair as Genji opens it, surprised at seeing the cowboy looking so downtrodden.

“Jesse?”

“Listen Genji, I jus’ wanted to apologize for snappin’ at ya the other day. You were right but I was an asshole.”

Genji blinked slowly, “can I record you saying I was right?”

Laughing, McCree shoved at the cyborg, “ass.”

“It is fine Jesse. I know you were upset. Is everything ok now?”

McCree took a moment before answering, “its gettin’ there I think.”

~

“Aniki!” Genji trailed after Hanzo, enjoying his brothers suffering.

“You are a child.” Hanzo huffed as he avoided Genji’s accusatory tone and stare.

He could feel Udon’s confusion, mistaking Hanzo’s anger being directed at him.

He had been the one to fetch McCree though. Maybe Hanzo was sort of mad at the dragon.

He hadn’t had such nightmares in quite a while. Dammit.

“Aniki~” 

Slamming his hand to the wall, Hanzo stopped in his tracks, taking a deep breath.

Genji winced, “Hanzo-“

“What happened this morning was not intentional. I did not sleep well and Udon only meant to help.”

Genji put the pieces together quickly, rubbing at his arm as he sighed, “I did not mean to upset you.”

“I know. Apologies for snapping.”

The two remained silent for the rest of the walk to the kitchen. Hanzo tries to hide the twinge of disappointment at not seeing the cowboy. Not that he would know what to say. 

Maybe it’s for the best. For now.


	2. A Good Nights Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree delivers on the aforementioned breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So brief recap from "Getting There" is Hanzo and McCree ended up spending the night together after Hanzo has a terrible nightmare and Udon fetches the one person who can help his master.

Hanzo wakes up to the overwhelming smell of what can only be classified as breakfast. A true, hearty one. His stomach growls loudly as Hanzo keeps his eyes closed, wondering if perhaps he has died and somehow gone to heaven.

“Rise and shine Hanzo. I know yer awake cause yer dragons are ready to dig in themselves.” 

McCree laughs as Hanzo can hear two sets of indignant squeaks. Forcing his eyes open, Hanzo rolls over to see his desk loaded with two huge plates of food.

Pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs and, are those waffles with syrup and whipped cream? Hanzo’s mouth water at the sight as he pushes himself up in a hurry.

McCree is sitting in a desk chair, each dragon perched on his shoulders. 

“Sleep well?” The question is awkward and heavy on McCree a tongue as he hands Hanzo a plate, revealing two steaming coffee mugs.

“I- yes. Thank you.” Hanzo takes the chance to dig in, partly to avoid any more questions and partly because he needs to enjoy this food as fresh as possible.

He forces back a moan at the first bite. It tastes heavenly. McCree chuckled, sipping at his coffee first, gauging Hanzo’s reaction. When Hanzo takes a second bite, he takes to his own food.

The distraction of food could only last so long, Hanzo cupping his mug after setting his cleaned plate down.

“You are an excellent cook.” Hanzo grimaced at how juvenile he felt but he needed something to break the tension.

“I picked up a few things in Blackwatch. Ain’t cooked for someone else in a long damn time.” McCree chuckled, wondering what Reyes would say to him. 

How the old soldier could’ve helped him navigate this whole soulmate thing. Not that Reyes has better luck in his own love life but the man did love giving advice. Well, maybe more like giving orders.

*”No hesitation. There’s no way to fuck up this kind of relationship. That’s how their designed. No one knows why but does make things easier.”*

Taking a deep breath, McCree pressed on, “listen Hanzo. I hate to sound too forward but I’m noticing I sleep a lot better when I’m with ya. I presume you do to?”

Hanzo nodded around the lump in his throat. He hadn’t been allowed to pursue such frivolous fantasies as a child. 

*”You will marry a daughter of a renowned clan and produce heirs to carry on the Shimada name. I would have that string cut if it were possible.”*

Flexing his hand, Hanzo spoke slowly, “last night I dreamt of my father. He was, furious at me. For Genji. For, for daring to find my soulmate.” 

McCree’s eyes widened, scooting closer to hesitantly put a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder, “I can only imagine the shit yer clan filled yer head with.”

Hanzo gave one empty laugh, clutching the mug tighter, “my imagination is no match for how he truly was.”

McCree stood from the chair, sitting on the bed and drawing Hanzo closer, “Zenyatta told me something. It was after you were hurt. He said soulmates are somethin’ we need. Find ‘em when we need ‘em most.”

Hanzo nodded, relaxing further into McCree’s side, “I have read similar theories.”

“Seems what we both really need is someone to help keep the nightmares at bay. Least for now. A couple a good nights rest and I’m thinkin’; you, me, the dragons and a night out. Maybe figure out how else we can help each other.”

Hanzo hummed, letting his eyes close, “is that all we are? Simply a charm to get some decent sleep?”

McCree chuckled, “well, we won’t know til we take some time for us will we? There’s loads I don’t know about ya yet and I’ve got a secret or two I’d be willing to share with ya.”

“I suppose it is a relief that you are just as inexperienced and stubborn as I am.”

McCree scoffed as Hanzo laughed, “ouch. I know I didn’t initially take things the right way but I’d love to make it up to you.”

~

Of course a small recon mission pops up. Nothing too serious. Hanzo and McCree are assigned on it. Ana, Hana and Lucio as well. They are to investigate a new hotel that has opened in the states and try to sniff out and potential Talon goings on.

Hana smiles sweetly at McCree, too sweetly as she sits near him and Hanzo on their flight.

“Hanzo! I unlocked a new level!” 

That gets the archers interest, keeping a running commentary with her most of their flight.

McCree takes to chatting with Ana and Lucio, Ana giving him a knowing wink when she mentions he looks like he’s sleeping better.

He flushes, Lucio fist bumping Ana but changing the topic.

*

“Well now! This place’s pretty nice.” McCree admires the inside of the hotel, the fine furniture and immaculate tidiness of it all.

“It is quite nice,” Hanzo agrees, the overall look making him feel woefully underdressed.

At least for now. They have dinner reservations at the in hotel restaurant, everyone informed of the rather strict dress code.

Hanzo wasn’t worried. Being a rich snob was his second nature. McCree had been vague as to what he packed, claiming to have an outfit for the occasion.

Somehow he’s surprised when he and the cowboy end up sharing a room.

“You two are obviously soulmates so separating you two raises unwanted suspicion. I will share with Hana and Lucio has a single room further down the hall.” Ana smiled and pushed them into the room, “rest and meet us by the elevator by 6!” 

The men set their bags down, taking in the single king size bed in the middle of the room.

“Why’s it feel like they got us a newly wed suite?” McCree grumbled as Hanzo began digging through his bag.

“I would not be surprised if that was their intentions.” Drawing out his clothes, Hanzo pauses at McCree’s confused noise.

“Yer already gettin’ dressed? We got 2 hours ta kill.”

Hanzo glared at him over his shoulder, “tell me you do not just throw your clothes on.”

Something told McCree he had the wrong answer, “yes?”

Standing suddenly, Hanzo jabbed his finger at McCree’s bag, “get your clothes now. If you are escorting me to dinner you shall look the part.”

McCree couldn’t help but flush in surprise, letting Hanzo drag him further into the room, a determined glint in his eyes.

*

Ana isn’t quite sure who the suave gentlemen with Hanzo is but she’s almost certain it’s one Jesse McCree.

He wears a nice, wrinkle free red suit. Hair slicked back and beard trimmed. 

Hanzo looked natural by his side, not in a solid colored suit but a dark blue vest, crisp white shirt and dark pants.

She can’t help but urge Hana to take a quick picture as the two approach them. Hana fumbles with her phone, her jaw on the ground beside Lucio’s.

McCree can’t help a chuckle, “hey now, didn’t yer mama ever tell ya to ask before snapping pictures?”

Hanzo smirks, looping his arm through McCree’s, “I told you they would approve.”

McCree’s smile is gentle, “and I didn’ doubt ya for a minute did I? Now that you’ve dolled me up, it's time for me to show ya a good time.” 

Hanzo preened and all eyes land on the normally stoic archer, Hana wondering if her life was worth another picture.

*

At McCree’s wink and a slip of a bill under the podium, he manages to snag him and Hanzo a private table. 

Ana bids them the best, “I wish them happiness but if I have to hear Jesse flirt with him one more time I may shoot them both.”

Lucio snorted, “Hanzo’s no better. Who knew he had it in him.”

Hana quickly typed on her phone, sending Genji a list of their lines, “well now Genji is suffering with us!”

McCree glanced over his shoulder, chuckling at seeing the others whispering before going to their own table.

Hanzo's arm on his returned his attention to the sleek archer by his side. 

Hanzo nearly glowed in the lighting, perhaps that was partially due to the sake Hanzo had broken out during his makeover. McCree had to hand it to the archer, the man had amazing taste. 

"I must say, there are worse places for a first date. Tell me there is some kind of casino in this hotel," that mischievous glint returned to Hanzo's eyes and McCree had to fixate himself on pulling Hanzo's chair out to push down the spike of arousal he felt. 

"In the mood to gamble? I think this hotel's got somethin' that'll scratch that itch," McCree winked as he took his own seat. 

A toothy grin is his answer, "I hope you do not disappoint. I presume you play?"

"Always ta win."

"Good."

A waiter came by with two slim menus, "here you are gentlemen."

They order quickly, splurging on a nice bottle of wine to go with their food.

Hanzo relaxed in his seat, taking in the atmosphere. There is gentle music playing. Everyone seems to be having a good time. If this is a Talon cover they're doing a damn good job. Hanzo almost wants to give them credit.

"So, you never stuck me as the kinda guy who knew how to, dress so classy. Like you've always got this arrogant air of royalty to ya but yer just full of surprises." McCree sipped at his wine, carefully watching Hanzo's expression.

The archer merely shrugged but McCree would bet he was holding back a smile.

"You underestimate my family if you think they would allow me to not know how to make an impression. I was fifteen or so when intimidation was taught through fashion."

Snorting, McCree had to put his glass down to avoid spilling it, "Genji have to do that to? I never heard that one."

Hanzo frowned briefly, sipping at his own drink, "he did not need them as I did. I was a quick learner thankfully."

Nodding, McCree steered the conversation, "least one of us knows how ta dress. I wore my hat even throughout Blackwatch and I'll admit to not knowin' the finer intricacies of pocket squares."

Hanzo barked a laugh, kicking at McCree under the table, "ass."

Their food arrived and they ate in silence for a bit, several armed men approaching them, putting both on high alert. They seemed to be standard security fair.

"Is everything all right gentlemen?" Hanzo kept cool, looking almost bored as the security looked towards McCree.

"Who might you gentlemen be?"

McCree struggled to answer, Hanzo calmly answering by lifting his left hand, "a simple couple on our honeymoon. Is there some problem?"

The guards faltered, "we received a report that your husband, resembles a wanted man."

Hanzo gasped, leaning over the table to take McCree's hand, "oh dear, how dreadful."

Clearing his throat, McCree spoke as neutrally as he could, "first I've heard that one before." Glancing to Hanzo with fake puppy dog eyes, McCree sighed, "sorry dear. I hate to interrupt our dinner, I'm sure this won't take long."

Hanzo's hand tightened on his, "nonsense love. If they wish to question you they shall have to take me with!"

The guards shifted uncomfortably, one stepping forward with a raised hand, "apologies gentlemen. We were obviously misinformed. Please enjoy your food. To make up for bothering you, we'll have some desert sent over free of charge."

Hanzo smiled sweetly, "how polite. If there is anything with chocolate that would be preferred."

The guards shuffled away and both men bit their fists to stifle their laughter.

"Jesus that was almost spooky. Was that part a yer yakuza trainin' too?"

Hanzo threw his head back, "it is amazing how some fools get swayed by a sweet voice. You picked up quickly, good job."

Leaning forward, McCree shot him a wink, "ya ain't the only one needed to hunt folks down before there Han." 

McCree went to stand, Hanzo stopping him with a raised eyebrow, "where are you going?"

"Aren't we leaving?"

Scoffing, Hanzo crossed his arms over his chest, "there is cake coming. I see it now. Sit and eat cowboy. The night is still young."


	3. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future is looking pretty damn good from where McCree is. He's sure Hanzo laying by his side has something to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution for brotherly emotions.   
> I hadn't intended on a third chapter but here we are. An epilogue of sorts? Least for this piece.

"They got kicked out of the dang casino! We heard the shouting from our room!" Hana raised her arms as she told the story to the team who had convened in a rec room to hear the tale of how the hell McCree and Hanzo got a matching set of black eyes.

Genji stared at Hana's phone, unable to believe what he was seeing. His brother didn't smile like that. Hell, it was possible he never had. 

"This is altered. There's no way this is my brother."

Hana stuck her tongue as she snatched her phone back, "dude they were so cute it was almost gross!"

Lucio snickered, "how bad did you guys even cheat?"

Hanzo rolled his shoulders, "you exaggerate. There is no proof we cheated."

"Jus' don't go checkin' the dealer tables. They mighta gotten distracted by a few winks here and there. Makin' it easy to-" McCree cut himself off laughing as Hanzo elbowed at him.

The room breaks into laughter, Hanzo meeting Genji's eyes as the cyborg gestures with a jerk of his head.

"If you all will excuse me." Hanzo stood, ignoring McCree's confused pout. He gave the cowboy a reassuring pat on the shoulder before following Genji out of the room. Genji doesn't stop until he's at his room, opening the door and ushering Hanzo in.

"Genji? Is everything ok?"

Without a word, Genji suddenly drew Hanzo into a crushing hug, his hiccuped breaths sounding almost inhuman through his mask.

"Genji, what is-" Hanzo returned the hug with concern, hearing Genji disconnect his mask and feeling some tears drip onto his shoulder.

"I- I feared I would never s-see the day." Genji sucked in a quick breath, "I was afraid. As children I would pray for the day you could, no would, be happy."

Hanzo felt his own eyes sting but he remained silent as Genji drew back, looking at him with red rimmed eyes.

"I still can't believe it. You two are truly soulmates. And acting like it."

Swallowing the emotion clogging his throat, Hanzo spoke slowly, "you sound like you don't believe it."

"Perhaps I am still in disbelief. You have no idea brother. I am sorry, for not trying harder as children."

"Do not apologize, you did no wrong."

*

That night Hanzo finds himself in McCree's room, both relaxing on the bed as some western plays on in the background. 

"Everythin' all right with Genji? He damn near broke m'back with a hug after you two talked earlier."

Humming, Hanzo cuddled closer, enjoying the added warmth, "he is simply happy for us."

"Long as he's happy. I don't wanna be on the receivin' end of that sword of his."

Craning his neck, Hanzo wiggled a bit to be able to kiss the corner of McCree's mouth. 

Tilting his head down, the two met in the middle for a quick kiss. 

Resettling in bed, the two return their attention to the movie.

*

"Hey there gorgeous," McCree draped himself over Hanzo where he sat drinking his tea, mindful not to knock the cup out of his hands.

Hanzo chuckled, feeling scruff against his cheek, "good morning. You should start jogging with me."

Backing away to get food, McCree gagged, "no thanks. I like sleepin' thanks."

Seeing others entering the kitchen, Hanzo smirked, "it will help with your stamina though."

Several eyes went wide but McCree didn't notice them, focusing on his food. Deciding to make the joke, he laughs, "ain't heard ya complain yet."

"Jesse! There are children present!" Genji groaned, Hanzo laughing as McCree startled, a fork hitting the ground as he spun around, cheeks reddening and seeing Hanzo.

"Oh that's jus' mean Hanzo."

Sipping his tea, Hanzo feigned innocence, "situational awareness cowboy."

Ignoring his food momentarily, McCree stomped back over to the archer, lifting his face and kissing him quickly. Hanzo flushes but manages to stay relatively calm as others stare on.

"Situational awareness archer," with a wink and shake of his hips, McCree returned to his goal of getting some food. Hanzo shaking his head fondly and watching Genji's head spin back and forth between the two of them.


End file.
